


Isolationism

by Mbarea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Intolerance, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Violence, preconception
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbarea/pseuds/Mbarea
Summary: A new planet joins the ranks of the Empire, but not everyone is happy about it.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sequestro

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the current situation we live in, where the human stupid seems to grow more and more.

Mais um dia, mais uma missão, mais uma licença em terra.  
Depois de uma complicada negociação envolvendo a inclusão de mais um planeta nas fileiras do Império, a equipe da Quimera teve o seu aguardado período de descanso. Para ser exato seria dez dias, que era o tempo que levaria para o Destroier ser reabastecida com suprimentos básicos e alguns reparos menores. Nesse período toda equipe não essencial poderia ser afinal planeta em grupos alternados.  
O planeta era isolado, por isso conseguirse manter para os olhos da orla central desde tempos anteriores à república, era praticamente autossuficiente com grandes cidades espalhadas por vários continentes. Por causa desse isolacionismo era um pouco atrasado tecnologicamente e esse foi o principal motivo que levou o planeta a essa escolha de anexação. A possibilidade de troca cientifica era tentadora demais para deixar passar.  
Os planos de anexação incluíam uma base imperial em sua superfície e a exploração mineral de um dos planetas do seu sistema, em troca do Império tiva tecnologia, um porto espacial, proteção e as conexões comerciais que vinham junto no pacote.  
Eli Vanto e Karyn Faro resolveram fazer um passeio na superfície, Thrawn juntaria a eles mais tarde, ele foi, como sempre, interessado na rica cultura local e em seus museus.  
Eli e Karyn caminhavam por um parque enquanto comiam um sorvete e conversavam sobre o novo planeta e as dificuldades nas negociações.  
\- "Como um planeta pode passar tanto tempo isolado?" – Perguntou Karyn.  
Eli, que tinha preparado um relatório detalhado para que Thrawn se preparasse para as negociações, se apresou um respondente. – "Essa região toda é cercada por uma grande nuvem estática que dificulta a navegação, apenas naves cientificas passaram por aqui nós últimos cem anos e muito esporadicamente, é quase uma 'região desconhecida' dentro do espaço imperial."  
\- "Eu sei disso Eli, eu li o seu relatório, o que pergunto é sobre essas pessoas, eles são quase à parte da Galáxia. Por esperar tanto tempo para fazer contato e se juntar a uma confederação? "  
\- "Pelo que entendi em sua história, não foi uma escolha. Como lendas mais antigas dão a entender que uma nave colonizadora colidiu com o planeta, na época do acontecimento as colonizações foram feitas através de naves primitivas onde os colonizadores foram transportados em uma espécie de hibernação, parece que apenas uns duzentos deles sobreviveram ao acidente, e as pessoas de hoje são os descendentes pouco sobreviventes. Mais para frente uma série de guerras civis e conflitos religiosos estagnaram os avanços científicos do planeta. A exploração do espaço só recomeçou recentemente e o primeiro contato tem menos de quinze anos. "Uau!  
Hibernação espacial!? Isso foi antes das dobras espaciais, antes da antiga república, antes do que entendemos como civilização. " – Disse Karyn admirada – "Não é à toa que o Comodoro é tão com essa anexação."  
\- "Sim, de certa forma, o planeta é uma capsula do tempo, ele também é uma trampolim para a exploração dessa região. Parece que piratas e insurgentes estão começando a usar essa área em suas atividades. " – Acrescentou Eli.  
\- "Não me admira, essa região é quase um buraco negro no meio dos nossos mapas. O Império postergou muito a exploração dessa área. " – Disse Karyn pensativa.  
\- "Concordo".  
A conversa evoluiu para um silencio confortável entre os dois, Karyn e Eli caminhavam distraídos, observando o entorno enquanto curtiam a companhia um dos outros.  
Chegando à final do parque Eli apressou Karyn, - "Temos que ir mais rápido, Thrawn já deve estar nos esperando no café. " – Eles combinados de encontrar Thrawn em um charmoso café que ficava em frente à saída do parque. O plano foi experimentar as delicias da culinária local e depois visitar um museu de artes históricaque havia nas proximidades. Karyn não foi muito empolgada com a visita ao museu, mas o café prometia. Ela achou esse traje cultural muito bom e a escolha do local de encontro foi sido sugerido por ela e imediatamente acatado por Eli e Thrawn.  
Eles cruzam o portal de saída do parque. Eli reparou que o portal tinha um estilo artístico bem interessante inspirado em um tema religioso, sorrindo para si mesmo pensou que estava passando muito tempo com Thrawn para reparar essas coisas. Em frente a saída havia uma área destinada ao estacionamento dos veículos terrestres e uma avenida, do outro lado se encontrava o café, com suas mesinhas brancas de metal protegidos pela guarda sois marrons. Thrawn estava sentado olhando o menu enquanto a duas. Quando o viu Eli tomou a frente e acenou para anunciar sua presença a Thrawn, em reconhecimento, assentiu afirmativamente.  
Nesse momento tudo ficou confuso. A única coisa que Thrawn viu foi um veículo que lembrava vagamente uma versão miniatura de um rastejador de areia Java parar bruscamente em frente aos dois membros de sua equipe, obstruindo sua visão, menos de quinze segundos depois de partir tão abruptamente havia chegado, deixando uma confusa Comandante Faro caída no chão e Eli havia desaparecido.  
Thrawn jogou o cardápio longe e correu imediatamente em direção a Faro ignorando os veículos terrestres que freavam e agismônio ruídos de alerta enquanto seus condutores dirigiam pouco palavrasiras a Thrawn. Quando ele chegou, Faro já estava de pé indo em direção ao estranho veículo gritando por Eli, mas ele já estava longe e a perseguição a pé seria infrutífera, por isso Thrawn deteve seu avanço a segurando pelo braço.  
\- "Relatório Comandante Faro" – Karyn que foi tremendo se recompôs quase que instantaneamente com a voz de comando. – "Senhor o veículo terrestre parou em nossa frente, dele semdizer três indivíduos encapuzados que sequestraram o Tenente Comandante Vanto, eles tentaram me pegar também, mas como eu estava mais para traz e pude observar a ação consegui me desvencilhar dos sequestradores."  
Thrawn puxou o comunicador do bolso e entrou em contato com a Quimera – "Comandante Leonel, prepare um Tie Fighter imediatamente para varredura, um membro de nossa equipe foi sequestrado e precisamos dele o mais rápido possível. Depois disso, ordene o regresso de qualquer membro da Quimera que está no planeta e todas as licenças em terra deve ser revogada. "O  
que a caça deve buscar senhor?"  
\- "A partir de nossa posição em direção sudoeste, a caça deve procurar um veículo terrestre de transporte de carga, tamanho médio na cor branca... "- Thrawn interrompeu a ordem no meio ao ver dois veículos muito parecidos com os sequestradores seguindo na mesma direção. Ele suspirou internamente, eles tinham poucas informações para organizar uma varredura, nem tinha ideia do modelo ou fabricante do veículo, seria impossível encontrar Eli dessa forma. Nada de desespero, pesou Thrawn. – "Comandante Leonel, suspende a varredura, mas a suspensão das licenças permanece"  
Sim Senhor. "  
\- "Comandante Faro entre em contato com o General Eslavin e uma audiência imediata, explicando para ele a situação, vamos precisar da ajuda das autoridades locais para encontrar esses sequestradores."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	2. Eli

Tudo foi muito rápido.

Um veículo de transporte da carga parou em frete a Eli, três brutamontes mascarados o agarraram e o jogaram para dentro.

Depois do choque inicial Eli se recompôs, afinal ele havia sido treinado anos por Thrawn, ele sabia um truque ou dois.

Primeiro ele analisou o rapidamente o ambiente. Ele estava dentro de uma caixa com rodas, na parte de transportar carga além dos quatro ocupantes, Batha, Rancor e Krayt, Eli decidiu nomeá-los, haviam duas portas de abertura manual, uma traseira e uma lateral, por onde ele fora abduzido. As portas não pareciam ter trancas internas, então seria fácil abrir e fugir. Entre o compartimento de carga e motorista havia uma parede com uma pequena janela que permitia a comunicação e visualização da “carga”. Ambiente analisado, hora de sair daqui. 

Eli se desvencilhou dos sequestradores antes que eles conseguissem imobiliza-lo dando uma joelhada na virilha de Batha, que o segurava no assoalho. Ficar em pé naquele veículo primitivo era difícil, mas Eli conseguiu acha seu centro de gravidade. Infelizmente ele ficou do lado errado e os três homens ficaram entre ele e a porta traseira, sua primeira opção. Enquanto Batha agonizava no chão Krayt veio para cima, Eli se desvencilhou do soco e com a mão direita acertou em cheio o rim do sujeito. Dois a menos, só falta um – pensou Eli cedo demais. Nessa hora o veículo freou bruscamente. Eli foi jogado contra a divisória da cabine e os três brutamontes vieram junto, Inclusive Krayt e Batha que estava se levantando no momento. Eli ouviu um estalo forte e sentiu uma dor lancinante. Sua perna estava quebrada e seu plano foi por água abaixo porque ele ignorou o quinto ocupante. Erro primário, Thrawn nunca cometeria um erro tão infantil – lamentava Eli enquanto agonizava de dor. Batha, Rancor e Krayt logo se recuperaram e não perdoaram sua tentativa de fuga, socos e pontapés vieram de todos os lados.

\- “Parem com isso, ainda precisamos dele vivo” – gritou o motorista em um arcaico básico e a pancadaria sessou.

Lagrimas de dor e frustração corriam sem controle dos olhos de Eli se misturando com o sangue que fluía de seus múltiplos ferimentos. Gemendo de dor Eli só consegui pensar em Thrawn e o quanto ele precisava dele agora. - Depois de um tempo nesse loop de pensamento, enfraquecido pela dor e perda de sangue Eli simplesmente apagou. Quando acordou novamente ele estava em um quartinho úmido, preso a uma tubulação por uma corrente ligada a seu pulso direito, deitado em um colchão mais fino do que o da academia imperial, uma porta, nenhuma janela e uma luz forte no teto. Seu corpo doía, sua perna latejava, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir. Ele estava com muito frio mas para se cobrir havia apenas só um lençol.

Como oficial do Império, Eli havia passado por treinamentos que supostamente o prepararia para situações como essa, ele riu amargamente, - A teoria não chegava nem perto da pratica. – Lagrimas voltaram a correr e ele começou a pensar que ele ia morrer ali e nunca mais veria Thrawn, seu mentor, seu melhor amigo e muito mais. Ele deveria ter falado para ele, deveria ter se exposto, que se dane a sua carreira. Se pelo menos ele tivesse contado a Thrawn os sentimentos que nutria por ele sua morte não teria esse peso de arrependimento.

Depois de um tempo a parte racional começou a trabalhar, era isso que eles queriam, eles queriam quebra-lo para algum proposito que lhe fugia no momento, e Thrawn, ele era seu oficial, seu amigo, ele não estragaria a amizade deles. Melhor um amigo do que nada. E ele, ele não o abandonaria, Thrawn logo chegaria para resgata-lo, Eli tinha total confiança nele e ele não se deixaria quebrar, ele ia ser forte, ia dar tudo certo. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Batha entrou, Eli permaneceu com uma postura digna, pelo menos ele esperava que assim parecesse. Batha andou até ele, ainda com a mascará, agora manchada de vermelho, e depositou ao seu lado um prato e uma caneca de alumínio, logo saindo. Eli olhou seu conteúdo, no prato havia uma gosma que lembrava o vomito de um gato lothal e a água parecia ter saído direto dos esgotos de Coruscant. Eli suspirou tristemente – ia ser difícil não se deixar quebrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	3. Thrawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little research and a new help for Thrawn, inspired by one of Asimov's characters.

Thrawn e Faro foram recebidos por um zeloso General Slavin que ouviu atentamente enquanto Thrawn explicava a situação. Slavin se viu aturdido e ofereceu seus melhores agentes policiais para resolver o caso.

– “Agradeço sua ajuda General Slavin. Mas a situação é um pouco mais complicada. Esses homens, seja lá a que grupos pertençam, atentaram contra um membro do Grande Império Galáctico e como acordado, de acordo com a clausula sete, nesse tipo de crime a jurisdição da investigação e a punição aos envolvidos caberão exclusivamente ao Império. O que preciso de vocês é a total cooperação e acesso as informações. ”

General Slavin tentou argumentar. – “Eu entendo Comodoro Thrawn, mas veja, nós acabamos de assinar esse acordo, não acho que a nossa população ficará feliz com um destacamento Imperial interrogando as pessoas, creio que isso não seria uma boa propaganda inicial para os nossos primeiros dias de acordo...”

– “Concordo General, por isso apenas eu e Comandante Faro, cuidaremos discretamente dessa investigação. Também precisamos que o senhor nos ceda um de seus homens que possa nos guiar aos locais desejados para o andamento da investigação e nós oriente na cultura local. ”

Slavin aceitou de pronto a proposta de Thrawn, convocando um investigador da polícia local para ajuda-los. Depois de um tempo o investigador chegou. Aparentando uns quarenta anos, General Slavin se apressou a apresenta-lo.

\- “Comodoro Thrawn, esse é o nosso melhor policial local, Investigador Baley. Investigador esse é o Comodoro Thrawn, representante do Império, você o auxiliara em tudo que ele e sua parceira precisar para o melhor andamento da investigação. Entendido? ”

– “Sim General.” – Baley respondeu prontamente.

Depois das apresentações formais os três se juntaram e partiram para dar início às investigações.

Já no veículo de Baley, a caminho do departamento de transito local, Thranw pegou seu Datapad e começou. – “Até agora sabemos que Tenente Comandante Vanto foi sequestrado em frente ao Parque Municipal, provavelmente por insurgentes locais descontentes com a adesão de seu planeta ao Império. Você pode nos dizer algo sobre eles? ”

\- “O que sei é que, desde o primeiro contato com o Império um grupo crescente de pessoas vem acusando o governo e a mídia de mentir a respeito disso... “

\- “Mentir! Como assim? ” – Thrawn interrompeu.

\- “Eles não acreditam que o Império existe ou que pode haver outras formas de vida fora do planeta. Eles acusam o governo de elaborar uma grande conspiração para desacreditar suas crenças. "

\- “No relatório preparado pelo nosso pessoal sobre sua cultura, o que dava a entender é que suas lendas falavam sobre uma nave de colonos que colidiu com o planeta. Como eles podem não acreditar que exista vida além dos limites desse globo? “ – Perguntou Faro.

 _\- “E em um grande carro celeste, o Grande Calil levava seus filhos a Terra Prometida, porem o Malvado Xiruti invejou os favoritos de Calil e em um ataque de fúria danificou o Carro Celeste que, em chamas, caiu do Céu. Mas Xiruti não teve êxito total porque Calil com seu divino amor protegeu duzentos, os escolhidos entre os escolhidos, e os despertou do seu sono reparador, esses conseguiram sobreviver e fizeram de Xia sua nova Terra Prometida. “_ Baley citou as palavras do livro de Calil sem pensar duas vezes. – “Como pode ver, há muita margem para interpretações. ”

\- “Você tem um alto conhecimento da Livro Sagrado local. ” – Afirmou Faro.

\- “Sim, meu pai era pastor da igreja de Calil. ”

\- “E você não desconfiou do governo sobre o contato com o Império? “ – Perguntou Thrawn.

\- “No início houve uma desconfiança geral, afinal o contato foi feito com outros humanos, como nós. Mas depois as evidencias foram esmagadoras. Nós não temos tecnologia para fabricar naves como as suas, entre outas coisas. “

\- “E você? Quais são suas impressões sobre isso Investigador Bayle?” – Inquiriu Tharwn.

\- “Bem, eu estou conversando com um cara azul de olhos vermelhos. Qualquer dúvida que eu pudesse ter tido foi desfeita nesse momento. ”

Thrawn sorriu sutilmente. – “O coronel Slavin, ficou bastante tenso quando eu falei em levar os responsáveis pelo sequestro a Justiça Imperial. “

\- “Bem, é de se pensar que os membros desses grupos sejam pessoas simples, ignorantes, mas há pessoas influentes e poderosas que pensam da mesma forma. Então, o receio do General Slavin possa vir daí. Também há líderes religiosos mais radicais que manobram seus seguidores para essa linha de pensamento. Eles são populares e algo como uma condenação publica pode trazer problemas, criar mártires. ”

\- “Vou levar isso em conta quando chegar a hora. “

Chegando no departamento de transito eles checaram as câmeras de segurança e encontraram o que queriam.

\- “É uma SPK S100 fabricada pela Taken Motors, está registrada no nome de uma empresa de alugueis de veículos. “ - Informou um funcionário local – “podemos segui-las nas câmeras e ver o caminho que pegaram. ”

\- “Faça isso. ” – Ordenou Tharwn.

Checando o trajeto, conseguiram acompanhar o Veículo até a entrada de uma estrada rural. – “Desse ponto em diante não há mais câmeras. “ – Avisou o funcionário.

Thrawn enviou uma Tie Fighter para uma busca e o veículo foi localizado abandonado em uma estrada rural.

No caminho Baley informou – “Enquanto estamos a caminho, solicitei a um colega que cheque a empresa de aluguel de veículos”. – Thrawn assentiu afirmativamente para o detetive, ele inicialmente achou que o General Slavin iria dificultar suas investigações enviando um policial incompetente, mas Baley estava se mostrando uma fonte de informações e ajuda valiosas.

O caminho foi longo e demorado. A viajem por solo era muito lenta e pouco produtiva, somente no meio da tarde chegaram ao local indicado pelo Piloto do Tie Fither.

Thrawn vestiu suas luvas e tomou a frente abrindo a porta do veículo. O assoalho tinha uma quantidade considerável de sangue, Thrawn teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não demonstrar seu choque e preocupação. – “Comandante Faro analise as amostras. ” – Ordenou.

Faro percebeu pela rigidez na voz de Thrawn que ele não estava nada bem com essa situação, colhendo a amostra Faro colocou uma amostra minúscula no equipamento de teste. – “O sangue no assoalho é do Tenente Comandante Vanto. “ – Ela o informou em uma voz plana. Um micro expressão de dor transpassou pela face de Thrawn por um segundo. Faro sabia dos sentimentos de Eli com relação a Thrawn, ele não era bom em esconder isso, sua fisionomia sempre se iluminava quando conversavam sobe ele. Ela desconfiava que o sentimento era correspondido, mas não ia interferir nisso.

Thrawn e Baley subiram no veículo. – “Parece que seu amigo resistiu ao ataque, veja ele deve ter caído aqui e esses respingos nessa área da parede indica que ele foi chutado, provavelmente na cabeça, o sangue respingou nessa direção. “ – Enquanto o investigador explicava a cena o estomago de Thrawn revirava, virando o rosto para desviar os olhos do sangue de Eli uma coisa chamou a atenção de Thrawn.

– “Essa mancha é diferente. ” – Thrawn apontou para uma mancha maior, na altura da cintura, localizada na parede que separava o motorista da carga.

– “Sim, ela está fora de contesto geral da cena, parece que alguém bateu de cara com essa parede. ” – Disse Baley interessado.

– “Comandante Faro o analisador. “ – Thrawn coletou uma amostra da mancha suspeita e a colocou no aparelho, segundos depois uma luz acendeu indicando o fim da análise.

Faro que segurava o Datapad onde os resultados eram gerados informou a todos. – “O sangue é humano, mas não é do comandante Vanto. ”

– “Vocês possuem um banco de dados de DNA? “ – Perguntou Thrawn.

– “Apenas para criminosos sexuais. “ - Informou Baley.

– “Envie a amostra para seu banco de dados. Comandante Faro, você também envie a amostra para a Quimera e peça um mapeamento completo do DNA, se o dono dele não tiver feito nenhum tipo de cirurgia plástica teremos o rosto de um dos sequestradores do Tenente Comandante Vanto. “

– “Vou pedir o envio de uma equipe cientifica para avaliar se há digitais, também sabemos que eles trocaram de veículo, talvez a equipe consiga identificar o novo modelo pelas marcas das rodas. “

Eles ficaram para acompanhar os trabalhos da equipe forense, porem depois de um tempo voltaram para o Hotel onde ficariam hospedados, não havia nada que pudessem fazer até que todas as análises ficassem prontas.

Já no quarto Thrawn rolava na cama de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. Já fazia um tempo que ele perceberá que seus sentimentos por seu subordinado iam além de uma simples amizade. Ele se lembrava do exato momento em que ele teve essa epifania, foi quando Eli recebeu sua tão merecida promoção. Naquele exato momento ele percebeu que o mais queria no universo era ver Eli feliz.

Mas isso era totalmente inapropriado, proibido no Império e um risco muito grande para sua missão. Doía saber que Eli retribuía tal sentimento, ele não era bom em esconder isso. Doía ainda mais, trata-lo as vezes com a indiferença que suas posições exigiam. Mas era necessário, a missão vem em primeiro lugar. Todos os seres senciêntes do Império e da Ascendência Ciss dependiam do seu êxito em formar uma ponte solida entre as duas pontas. Mas saber disso não tornava a situação mais fácil. Saber que Eli estava sozinho com esses sequestradores e que eles o haviam machucado tirava Thrawn de seu eixo. Pensar que Eli poderia ser morto ou estar morto, deixava Thrawn doente. Esses sequestradores iam pagar por mexer com o Império e acima de tudo, por ferirem Eli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	4. Eli

Do outro lado as coisas não iam bem para Eli, sua noção de tempo havia se perdido nesse quarto fechado com essa luz forte. Já havia anoitecido? Ele não sabia. O que sabia é que se sentia muito fraco, ele não havia comido ou bebido a água oferecida, sempre poderia haver drogas diluídas. O frio só aumentava, sua fratura doía muito, e ele desconfiava que não era a única, toda vez que respirava agulhadas eram sentidas no seu peito, provavelmente a sessão de espancamento resultou em duas ou três costelas quebradas e além de tudo ele se sentia febril, provavelmente uma infecção estava se instalando.

De repente a porta se abriu entrando Batha, junto com ele entrou dois jovens, vestidos da mesma forma carregando uns equipamentos e um homem alto e magro muito elegante em seu terno costurado sob medida. A primeira coisa que Eli reparou era que eles estavam sem máscara. Isso não era bom, se eles não estavam escondendo o rosto isso significava que eles não pretendiam deixar Eli sair daqui vivo.

Os equipamentos foram montados com muita destreza e Eli foi ignorado o tempo todo. Depois de montado o homem desconhecido começou de forma muito eloquente.

– “Mais uma vez nos reunimos para discutir sobre a mais nova farsa que o nosso governo e a mídia tenta impor aos escolhidos de Calil, tentando denegrir as nossas crenças, diminuir o nosso papel na sociedade. O governo vem plantando mentiras, dizendo que Xia é só mais um entre milhares de outros planetas, agora fazendo parte de um Império Galáctico. Mais nós sabemos, meus irmãos, que isso é um subterfugio de Xirut para confundir e afastar os escolhidos de Calil. Dia chegara em que novamente Calil terá que escolher novamente entre seu povo os escolhidos entre os escolhidos e todos os hereges serão extirpados da face de Xia... ”

O homem ficou nessa ladainha por um bom tempo e Eli foi ficando cada vez mais alarmado. Figuras com aura religiosa eram perigosas e imprevisíveis, o expurgo Jedi tinha mostrado isso para todo o Império.

De repente ele se voltou para Eli, – “Esse, minhas ovelhas, esse jovem faz parte dessa conspiração do governo, ele, junto com outros, são atores contratados que se passam por membros desse fictício Império, veja só seu rosto, ” – o homem falou agarrando o queixo de Eli e o mostrando para a câmera, – “humano como nós, ele sangra e sente dor também, “ – nisso ele colocou a mão sobre a perna quebrada de Eli e a pressionou, Eli travou os dentes mas não conseguiu reter um gemido dor e em desespero tentou se arrastar cada vez mais para o canto da parede para se proteger. – “Vê, é de se esperar que alguém que viaje pelas estrelas, na casa de Calil, já tenha superado coisas supérfluas como a dor. Dizem que há um estranho entre eles, seu líder, seu Comodoro, um tal de Comodoro Thrawn, mas veja ele tem a mesma anatomia que nós, a única diferença são seus olhos vermelhos e sua pele azul, “ – Ele riu, -“ Esse tipo de maquiagem podemos ver em qualquer holodrama infantil. ” – O homem se voltou novamente para Eli. – “Qual o seu nome jovem? ”

– “Tenente Comandante Eli Vanto, membro da sétima frota Imperial, alocado no Destroier Imperial Quimera. “ – Eli respondeu como o protocolo exigia.

– “Eu perguntei seu nome verdadeiro jovem” – O homem apertou a perna de Eli.

Travando os dentes Eli respondeu. – “Tenente Comandante Eli Vanto, membro da sétima frota Imperial, alocado no Destroier Imperial Quimera. “

O homem apertou ainda mais sua perna e berrou. – “Seu nome verdadeiro...”

Com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos Eli tentou responder. – “Tenente...Comandante Eli Vanto.” – Desesperado de dor Eli implorou ofegante. – “Thrawn..p..favor, eu preciso de você. ”

\- “ Seu ‘amigo’ não vira resgata-lo. Os seguidores de Xirut são egoístas por natureza, só pensão em si próprios. ” – O homem falou com desdém.

\- “...não..não...não...” – Eli, em agonia, repetia enquanto o homem continuava a apertar sua fratura cada vez mais, já sem forças para suportar a dor Eli desmaiou.

O homem a contragosto levantou, tirando um lenço do bolso para limpar o sangue que sujava suas mãos. – “Bem, minhas ovelhas, aqueles que trabalham para Xirut são insistentes e bem treinados, mas agora ficou claro para todos que esses homens e esse Império são uma farsa. Vejo vocês na nossa próxima transmissão. Que Calil esteja com vocês. “

Virando-se para Batha o homem ordenou. - “ Preparem-no para a próxima sessão daqui a dois dias, vamos tirar a verdade desse herege. ” – E saiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	5. Thrawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/

Thrawn acordou com batidas na sua porta, meio sonolento checou o horário, era o meio da madrugada, havia se passado apenas uma hora desde a última vez que havia olhado para o relógio. Ainda se levantando seu link de comunicação se juntou as batidas. Já totalmente desperto Thrawn foi até a porta ao mesmo tempo que atendia o Link. Não foi necessário continuar a atende-lo, do outro lado da porta, Baley e Faro, ainda de pijama, segurando seu próprio link.

Sentindo a tensão no ar Thrawn assentiu e os dois entraram. Baley começou.

\- “Parece que o sequestrador do Sr. Vanto resolveu se revelar. ” – Disse ele pegando um datapad na mão, e prosseguiu. – “ Essa é a página de uma das seitas radicais que cresceram nos últimos anos, desde o primeiro contato. “ – Enquanto falava Baley colocou um vídeo para rodar.

Thrawn assistiu ao vídeo com uma raiva crescente, vendo Eli, todo machucado, ser torturado por um psicopata que usava uma religião para extravasar sua loucura. Quando Eli implorou por ele a garganta de Thrawn apertou.

Faro percebeu a tensão crescente do seu C.O., ela queria colocar a mão em seu ombro, abraça-lo, consola-lo de alguma forma, mas se conteve.

\- “Esse vídeo foi transmitido ao vivo há uma hora, meus colegas de departamento me avisaram. “ – Informou Baley assim que o vídeo acabou

\- “E quem é esse homem? “ – Perguntou Thrawn.

\- “Seu nome é Maitel Riza. Ele já foi um líder muito respeitado de um templo na capital. Porem ele se tornou cada vez mais radical e acabou sendo excomungado pelos líderes da igreja de Calil, depois disso ele fundou sua própria seita há alguns anos. Apesar do radicalismo, até o momento não tinha cometido crime algum. “

\- “ Se ele é uma figura pública será fácil encontra-lo. ” – Comentou Faro.

\- “Não é tão simples. O radicalismo veio acompanhado de paranoia e ele se isolou, nem a família dele o vê há anos. Ele só aparece em suas transmissões ao vivo por esse site uma ou duas vezes na semana, parece que só alguns membros da seita têm permissão para vê-lo e falar com ele. Meu pessoal está tentando encontrar pessoas que abandonaram a seita para obtermos mais informações, vou checar com eles o progresso. ” – Disse Baley já saindo.

Faro permaneceu no quarto. – “Senhor...eu...ele parecia... “ – ela tentou com a voz embargada, mas parou. Thrawn olhou para ela, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lagrimas contidas.

\- “Não se preocupe Comandante, vamos resgatar o Tenente Comandante Vanto e os culpados pagaram caro. “

– “Sim Senhor, vamos acabar com esses caras. “ – Disse ela com uma nova energia.

\- “ Bom. ” – Thrawn deu um dos seus meios sorrisos que não chegou aos seus olhos. – “Entre em contato com a Quimera Comandante, peça para monitorarem as transmissões desse site, assim que eles transmitirem novamente vamos rastrear sua localização. E quando o acharmos vamos mostrar para eles o que o Império é capaz. ”

Faro assentiu, mas antes de sair, ela deu um abraço em Thrawn, a princípio ele ficou duro que nem uma tabua, mas depois desajeitado ele retribuiu o abraço.

\- “Nós vamos traze-lo de volta Senhor. “

\- “Sim nós vamos. ” 

Faro secou os olhos com a manga da blusa e saiu do quarto dando a Thrawn um olhar conhecedor. Quando ela saiu, Thranw suspirou, soltando o ar que não sabia que estava segurando. Se controlar nessa situação estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, o envolvimento emocional estava nublando suas ações. Por mais que ele gostasse de Eli ele não podia permitir que esse sentimento interferisse em suas ações a ponto de ser o motivo de seu fracasso nesse resgate. Ele precisava agir, precisava aprender tudo que fosse possível sobre esse planeta e essas pessoas. O briefing que ele havia recebido sobre a missão era muito promissor a respeito do entusiasmo planetário sobre sua adesão e o relatório preparado por Eli corroborava com isso. Essa atitude relutante na união do planeta com o Império não condizia com as informações que possuía.

Thrawn pegou seu datapad e começou a pesquisar, primeiro ele percebeu que toda a informação contida no briefing e no relatório de Eli tinha uma falha terrível. O isolamento do planeta limitava as informações e tudo que o Império tinha em seu banco de dados eram informações enviadas pelo governo local. Quase uma propaganda para turistas.

Usando os recursos da Quimera Thrawn se conectou com a rede local, iniciando suas pesquisas, logo ele encontrou as primeiras discrepâncias. Nos arquivos imperiais, os exemplos de arte local eram artes abstratas que indicavam uma tendência mudança e movimento, porem ele descobriu que esse tipo de arte vinha de uma escola recente, popular apenas entre alguns políticos e artistas, uma moda passageira. As artes populares, representando mais de noventa e cinco por cento das produções artísticas planetárias eram representações religiosas que exaltavam a crença de um povo escolhido, um povo especial. Se ele tivesse tido acesso a esses exemplos da arte local ele poderia prever o choque causado a um povo que se via como especial ao perceber que era só mais um em uma galáxia densamente povoada. Agora ele viu claramente que nos dados enviados ao Império, os governantes locais anularam propositalmente o papel da religião em sua sociedade. As informações sobre ela estavam classificadas como lendas quando representavam uma verdade absoluta para uma grande parcela da população.

Entendendo a psicologia local, Thrawn começou a levantar a história desse Maitel Riza. Como Baley havia informado o homem era líder de uma igreja local até ser expulso por seu radicalismo. Entendendo sua história ele descobriu que Maitel Riza veio de uma localidade rural, onde sua família era bem influente e se orgulhavam de ter uma ligação com um lendário líder religioso, um dos líderes entre duzentos “escolhidos”, isso a ponto de terem uma arvore genealógica em uma intrincada tapeçaria que servia de “prova” de tal ligação. Sua família começou a perder sua influência e riqueza devido a uma grande empresa de tecnologia, financiada pelo governo que se instalou em sua cidadezinha, os Riza tiveram que se mudar e em uma grande cidade eles eram só mais um. Isso explicava a raiva e desconfiança de Maitel Riza pelo governo planetário. Thrawn também descobriu que o homem sempre foi um manipulador, além do radicalismo havia acusações de cunho sexual contra ele, usando de seu status religiosos ele molestou mulheres e crianças em sua paroquia, mas na época a igreja abafou o caso. Fascinante, parecia uma constate universal. Muitos dos crimes mais hediondos eram praticados por aqueles que demonstravam ter uma aura pura para a sociedade. Thrawn engoliu seco ao lembrar que Eli estava nas mãos desse homem.


	6. Eli

Eli se sentia cada vez pior, alternando momentos conscientes e inconscientes, sua perna doía, respirar doía e a febre dominava seu corpo. Ele se perguntava a quanto tempo ele estava ali. Seriam dois, três, quatro dias? Ele não sabia. Em algum momento ele foi forçado a beber água por um dos capangas. Mas ele não tinha certeza. Em seus delírios ele chamava por Thrawn, mas não havia reposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	7. Thrawn

Thrawn passou o reto do dia estudando a cultura local e capitando informações sobre Maitel Riza, em dado momento Faro se juntou a ele. Pelo meio da tarde Baley chegou com uma pilha de cartão de dados.

\- Temos alguns depoimentos de ex-membros da seita de Maitel, também consegui alguns dados financeiros da seita. Thrawm sorriu, – “ Se cortarmos a fonte de recursos, talvez ele se sinta acuado e tome uma ação precipitada. ”

\- Exatamente o que pensei. O departamento esta juntado esses dados há algum tempo, por motivos de segurança. Creio que possamos rastrear e cortar suas fontes de recursos. – Informou Baley.

O problema é que os dados eram muito crus, apenas o levantamento inicial havia sido feito, o dinheiro rodava em uma serie de instituições financeiras diluindo e dificultando o rastreio das fontes doadoras. Thrawn bufou frustrado, Eli teria chegado as fontes em poucas horas, agora ele tinha que envolver toda uma equipe de inteligência da Quimera para começar a entender o confuso e burocrático sistema bancário local. Depois de sete horas os dados chegaram.

Baley olhou com cara de espanto para a lista, lá havia de tudo, desde nome de políticos, sacerdotes, artistas, militares entre outros nomes importantes, havia também milhares de cidadão comuns. Mas o grosso das doações vinham dessas pessoas de poder.

Pelo comlink Thrawn deu a ordem.

-”Tenente Jehi “.

-“Sim Sr. “

-“ Use todo o poder da Quimera para zerar as contas da seita e dos doadores. Repasse as minhas ordens para o Capitão Blank, eu quero todos os principais envolvidos nessas doações presos, sob acusação de conspiração contra o Império. Eu quero que todos eles sejam escoltados para a Quimera, use para isso aquele ônibus espacial com vista panorâmica que apreendemos recentemente. Quero que eles fiquem alocados na sala panorâmica junto ao casco, ordene que as janelas de observação se mantenha abertas, depois disso coloque a nave em uma orbita mais alta, na altura da orbita lunar. Entendido tenente Jehi? “

\- “Sim Sr. “

\- “Sr Baley, eu quero que toda essa operação seja televisionada. Vou dar permissão para que uma equipe local a sua escolha acompanhe todo o processo. “

Baley de boca aberta concordou, mas alertou. –“ Esses nomes, essas pessoas, elas são poderosas aqui. Nosso governo, com certeza, não ficara feliz. “

\- “Estou ciente disso Sr. Baley.” – Respondeu Thrawn secamente.

\- “Ok. Só para avisar. ” – Baley respondeu levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota.

\- “Vou colocar você em contato direto com o Capitão Blank para coordenar as ações. “

\- “ Sim, Sr.” - Disse Baley já saindo.

\- “Sabe que você vai conseguir problemas com o governo local. “ – Alertou Faro.

\- “O governo local terá que se manter em seu lugar, as ações contra El.. o Tenente Comandante Vanto foram longe demais. Ele é um membro do Império, e como tal os crimes contra ele serão tratados de acordo. “

\- “Posso saber o porquê dessas medidas peculiares? ”

\- “Simplesmente Comandante Faro, vamos mostrar a eles o quão pequenos eles são comparados a vastidão do Universo, quero deixar claro que eles não são únicos nem especiais.

No dia seguinte todos os jornais locais noticiavam sobre o sequestro de Eli e as prisões efetuadas por Stormtroopers bem armados e equipados, Tie Fithers voavam sob as principais cidades dando suporte aéreo para os esquadrões imperiais. Trechos da sessão de tortura eram repetidas à exaustão nos noticiários. Thrawn fez uma cara de desgosto, não importava em que parte da Galáxia você estivesse a imprensa sempre iria tratar essas notícias como animais carniceiros. Pelo menos as notícias iriam virar boa parte da opinião pública a favor do Império.

Alguns minutos depois de as prisões começarem seu link tocou. Um possesso General Slavin estava do outro lado.

\- “Diga General, “ – Thrawn atendeu secamente.

\- “Achei que não haveria destacamento imperial em nossas ruas Comodoro. “ – Rosnou Slavim.

\- “Os planos mudaram General, afinal agora não é só sequestro é tortura, Senhor. “

Um pouco mais calmo General Slavin tentou ponderar.

\- “Veja Comodoro, eu entendo sua revolta, porem você está mandando prender gente de calibre, inclusive das forças armadas. Isso complica as coisas para nós, e por mais que eu queira defender nossa adesão ao Império, fica difícil desse jeito. Esse homem, esse Tenente, ele é só um homem, não podemos pôr a perder a adesão do nosso planeta ao Império por causa de um simples subordinado.

Thrawn sentiu o sangue ferver, sua vontade era matar o homem com suas próprias mão. Mas ele se conteve, usando sua voz mais fria ele respondeu.

\- “Entenda General, toda a minha equipe é escolhida a dedo, cada um deles tem habilidades únicas e se destacam da mediocridade. O Tenente Comandante Vanto é um exímio matemático que com certeza, vale mais para o Império do que seu insignificante planetinha atrasado... “

\- “Olha como fala seu bastardo azul... “

\- “Preste atenção você como fala General, os papeis já foram assinados e a adesão já foi consolidada, e eu não estou fazendo nada que esteja atravessando a prerrogativa do acordo e fique feliz por você não estar sendo preso com os outros conspiradores. “

\- “ E-Eu!!??

\- “Sim! Vocês suprimiram deliberadamente informações de seu relatório sobre a cultura local. Se eu soubesse que sua cultura era toda pautada sob uma crença religiosa eu nunca teria permitido que minha equipe andasse por aí sem a adequada escolta. “ – Thrawn encerrou a ligação deixando um atônito Slavim do outro lado.

Thrawn se jogou no sofá, ele se sentia exaurido, a situação de Eli, a falta de dados e a necessidade de lidar com essas pessoas ignorantes estava sugando ele. Ele conseguia entender os Rebeldes com sua luta para mudar um sistema político para algo que eles consideravam mais justo, apesar de um ser tão corrupto quanto o outro. Dados políticos, históricos e sociológicos podiam ser adulterados e manipulados tanto de um lado como do outro, se enquadrando no que mais corroborava com a crença das pessoas. Mas ele não conseguia entender um povo que negava evidencias cientificas. Xia era relativamente atrasado tecnologicamente, mas os estudos na área de física, astronomia e matemática não estava tão atrás do conhecimento do Império ou da Ascendência Ciss. Thrawn esfregou os olhos com força bufando frustrado, nessa hora Faro entrou no seu quarto. – “ Desculpe senhor. Eu deveria ter batido na porta. “ - Ela se desculpou sem grassa.

\- “ Sem problemas Comandante, você é bem-vinda em meus aposentos, pode entrar sem bater. “

\- “ Posso saber o que aconteceu? “

\- “ Um coronel Slavin muito chateado. “

\- “ Entendo. “ – Faro deu um sorriso encorajador. – “ O sequenciamento genético do sequestrador está pronto. ” - Faro entregou um cartão de dados para Thrawn que inseriu imediatamente em seu datapad. Nele havia muitas informações e uma serie de imagens de com a possível aparência do agressor e suas variações.

Antes de que Thrawn pudesse responder ouve uma batida na porta. Faro foi atender, era Baley com uma cara de cansado, ele sentou em uma cadeira de frente a eles. – “A operação foi um sucesso Senhor. Vim até aqui para trazer as informações que obtivemos da locadora de veículos e da investigação forense. “ - Baley passou o Datapad dele para Thrawn.

As imagens correspondiam a uma das variantes do mapeamento genético. – “Já sabemos quem ele é? “

\- “ Infelizmente não, ele usou documentos falsos para alugar o veículo. Vamos divulgar sua imagem na imprensa e em breve conseguiremos essa informação. “

\- “ Espere Senhor Baley, não divulgue nada ainda. Se divulgarmos sua imagem ele irá se esconder ou poderá ser morto, a identidade é irrelevante no momento, o fundamental é saber onde ele está. “

\- “ E como faremos isso Senhor? “ – Perguntou Faro.

\- “ A análise genética dele mostra uma disfunção rara. Podemos chegar a ele dessa forma. “

\- “ Posso ver isso? “ – Thrawn entregou seu Datapad para Baley – “ A minha cunhada é medica geneticista, posso enviar para ela para conseguimos mais informações. “

\- “Seja rápido por favor. “ – Enquanto Baley conversava com sua cunhada Thrawn e Faro analisavam os dados da Investigação forense. Eles chegaram a mesma conclusão que Thrawn e Baley haviam chegado ao analisa a Van, o que não acrescentou muito. Porem eles conseguiram determinar o modelo do segundo veículo pela marca das rodas. Um veículo de um modelo sedã de uma marca mais exclusiva, o que ajudava bastante.

Baley voltou com as novidades, demostrando bastante animação. – “ Segundo minha cunhada essa doença é bem rara, os portadores dela devem tomar a cada cinco dias a dose de um medicamento intravenoso aplicados em centros especializados. Temos apenas um em nossa região. Mandei a foto do nosso sequestrador para ela. Ele é um de seus pacientes, ela vai enviar a ficha dele e assim teremos todos os seus dados. “

Thrawn se permitiu um pouco de felicidade. Até que enfim eles estavam chegando a algum lugar.

Logo o Datapad de Baley apitou indicando a chegada de uma mensagem, era a ficha do sequestrador e a agenda de medicação. Seu nome era Walask Belmor e ele morava em uma cidade a quatrocentos quilômetros de distância e o mais interessante, ele teria que tomar uma dose de seu medicamento amanhã as 2h P.M.

\- “Vamos enviar uma guarnição para pega-lo Senhor. “ – Faro sugeriu animada.

\- “Não comandante. “ – Thrawn respondeu calmamente. – “ O envio de uma guarnição pode alerta-lo de que conhecemos sua identidade. Ordene que um Droide espião seja enviado para o endereço indicado para vigilância e envio de informações. Discrição é tudo nesse momento. Vamos pega-lo onde temos certeza que ele estará. “

\- “Sim senhor! “ - Faro respondeu com um novo ânimo. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	8. Eli

Eli tinha cada vez menos momentos de consciência, se sentindo cada vez mais fraco e febril, sua garganta estava muito seca, um dos guardas tentou forças ele a beber água, mas ele não tinha mais forças para engolir.

O homem que o torturará anteriormente entrou no quarto junto com dois dos capangas. Ele virou o rosto de Eli com força em sua direção. Eli não conseguiu reagir, ele apertou sua perna quebrada, não havia mais dor. Ele gritou alguma coisa para os outros homens que Eli não conseguiu entender.

Depois de um tempo Eli sentiu como se estivesse sendo carregado em uma rede, uma brisa fria no seu rosto, olhando para cima ele viu as estrelas, como ele sentia falta delas, parecia que se passaram anos desde que ele esteve na ponte de um Destroier estelar. Pouco depois as estrelas forram substituídas por uma cobertura vegetal, eles andaram nesse caminho por um bom tempo quando ele sentiu que o colocaram no chão ao lado de uma valeta e sem gentileza ele foi empurrado para dentro dela.

Eli sentiu seu corpo cair entre lama, pedras e galhos, havia um pequeno fio de água ao seu lado.

Então ia ser assim? Ele sempre imaginou que iria morrer durante uma batalha, não assim. E Thrawn, ele nunca poderia falar para ele como ele se sentia. Mas isso não importava mais e Eli fechou os olhos uma última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


	9. Thrawn

Walask parou seu veículo, o mesmo modelo indicado pela investigação forense, deu seus dados para atendente, aguardou ser chamado, sentou em sua poltrona favorita enquanto a enfermeira inseria a medicação. Ele pegou seu datapad e começou a ler distraidamente. Logo três pessoas a mais chegaram na sala, uma sentou à sua direita, outra a esquerda e um a frente. Era incomum tanta gente para se medicar esse horário, mas não impossível. Pelo canto dos olhos Walask percebeu o braço do paciente a sua esquerda...azul....

Walask tentou levantar-se, mas já era tarde. Thrawn já estava encima dele em menos de um segundo.

....................................................

Obter informações de Walask foi fácil, o homem era grande e bruto quando se tratava de lidar com alguém indefeso, mas quando ele era a “vitima” ele era fraco, como todo valentão. Nem foi necessário qualquer tipo de persuasão física, apenas a menção da possibilidade já o fizera falar. Walask não só deu o endereço como informou que essa noite, haveria outra transmissão.

Isso era excelente, pensou Thrawn. Eles teriam tempo para preparar as tropas de assalto, afinal eles não tinham ideia das defesas do lugar, então o melhor era ir com tudo, e eles poderiam invadir a transmissão de Maitel e deixar um recado claro a seus seguidores.

As imagens obtidas em orbita do cativeiro mostravam uma grande propriedade, havia um grande casarão com um entorno descampado e depois uma floresta que isolava as instalações de curiosos.

A ideia era esconder as tropas de assalto na floresta e quando o ataque começas, descarregar Walkers e usar os Tie Fithers para intimidação. Para deixar um recado claro para todos que se opusessem ao Império esse estardalhaço seria necessário.

No horário indicado todos estavam apostos, Walkers, Stormtroopers, Tie Figther. Tudo para mostrar aos seguidores de Maitel o poderio do Império. Uma chuva fina caia de forma persistente, mas Thrawn não se importou, na linha de frente ele e Faro coordenava as tropas.

A transmissão de Maitel começou, Thrawn sentiu seu estomago revirar. Onde estava Eli? Pela expressão de Faro ela fazia a mesma pergunta.

Thrawn ordenou o ataque, e as transmissões foram tomadas, Thrawn em seu uniforme de assalto tomou o lugar de Maitel e mandou seu recado.

\- “A todos aqueles que duvidam da existência e do poderio do Império, quero deixar um recado bem claro. Isso é o que acontece quando um dos nossos é atacado. Maitel Rizza e seus seguidores cometeram um crime contra o Imperador ao sequestrar e torturar um de seus homens e eles sofreram as consequências por seus crimes. “

A transmissão continuou dando ênfase aos Walkers e aos Tie Fighter sobrevoando a propriedade. No final o ataque não durou nem quinze minutos, a fazenda onde o culto funcionava, foi tomada facilmente, os guardas mortos, Maitel capturado, mas Eli não estava lá.

Thrawn se juntou a Faro no interrogatório de Maitel.

\- “Isso não pode estar acontecendo eu sou o escolhido, eu sou o escolhido, eu sou o escolhido. “ – Maitel gritava sem parar.

Thrawn se aproximou e deu um tapa na cara de Maitel.

\- “Eu não me importo com quem você acha que é. Eu quero saber onde está o Tenente Comandante Eli Vanto. “

\- “O poder de Calil está acima dessa farsa homem azul, você e seu exército de infiéis servidores de Xiruti nunca conseguiram exercer seu poder sobre Xia. “

\- “Entenda uma coisa senhor Rizza, Xia e insignificante para nós, vocês só são um ponto de partida, nada a mais, assim como o Senhor. Se você não me dizer o que eu quero saber sua vida insignificante acaba aqui. “

Maitel engoliu em seco, mas com um sorriso sarcástico disparou. – “ O infiel está morto, como todos vocês vão morrer, porque só os escolhidos de Calil sobreviveram. “

Thrawn sentiu como se o mundo a sua volta houvesse parado. Eli morto? Isso não podia ser possível. – “Corpo? “ – Thrawn rosnou.

\- “Você acha que eu me rebaixo a esse ponto de lidar com o corpo imundo de um infiel, meus seguidores cuidaram dele. “

Thrawn soltou um som reptiliano que fez o sangue de Faro gelar, e saiu do quarto. Faro aproveito esse momento se virando para Maitel ela deu um soco bem no meio do nariz do homem, sua mão doeu muito mas valeu a pena.

\- “Transporte esse homem para uma cela na Quimera, ele vai receber o julgamento que merece. “ – e saiu atrás de Thrawn.

Lá fora a chuva havia aumentado, Karin encontrou Thrawn, já sem seu equipamento de assalto, andando de forma enlouquecida em torno da casa, procurando algo no chão que ela não entendeu.

\- “Senhor, ele está morto. “ – Karim falou entre lagrimas.

Thrawn se virou para ela com um olhar vidrado. – “Não enquanto não houver um corpo Comandante. “ – e continuou sua busca.

Uma das habilidades adquiridas em seu tempo de exílio foi o rastreamento e era essa habilidade que ele esperava ajudar agora no meio de toda aquela bagunça causada pelo ataque a casa. Logo ele viu uma trilha que levava direto para a floresta e seguiu por ela com Karin logo atrás.

Depois de quase uma hora embrenhado na mata Thrawn viu um lençol depositado ao lado de um barranco, Thrawn correu até a beira olhando para baixo ele viu, o corpo de Eli estava depositado sobre uns galhos, o fio de água que corria por aquela vala transformado em um pequeno rio. O rosto de Eli estava fora da água, mas por muito pouco. Seu corpo estava frio ao seu infravermelho. Então era isso, Eli estava morto. Se sentindo entorpecido Thrawn desceu o barranco para recolher o corpo de Eli enquanto Faro chorava da beira. Chegando perto Thrawn checou os sinais vitais ainda com alguma esperança. Ele conseguiu sentir um pulso muito fraco, assim com uma respiração bem fraca. Olhando para cima e esquecendo totalmente a classificação Thrawn falou. – “Karin, ele está vivo. “ – Faro soltou um soluço, uma mistura de alivio e alegria.

\- “Rápido, peça para uma equipe medica nos encontrar no caminho imediatamente. “ – Faro assentiu e saiu correndo.

Thrawn pegou Eli no colo e começou a escalar o barranco, mas com a chuva, a inclinação e o peso adicional de Eli a tarefa simples se tornou desafiadora, suas botas escorregavam e afundavam na lama, Thrawn se amaldiçoou por ter mandado Faro embora tão rápido. Depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu, arfando com o esforço Thrawn sentou-se no chão para recuperar as forças. De repente ele ouviu uma voz muito fraca vinda de Eli chamando seu nome.

Thrawn afastando o cabelo da testa de Eli respondeu. – “Eu estou aqui Eli. “

Sem forças para falar mais nada Thrawn só viu o movimento sutil dos lábios de Eli formando uma pequena frase que continha tanto significado... Eu te amo...

Trazendo Eli mais para perto Thrawn respondeu com a voz embargada. – “Eu também te amo Eli. “ – Plantando pequenos beijos no topo de sua cabeça.

Depois de um tempo Thrawn levantou e carregando Eli, indo de encontro a equipe médica.

...............................

Eli teve que ficar no tanque de Bacta por quinze dias para se curar de todos os seus ferimentos e infecções. Enquanto isso a vida continuou na Quimera. Maitel Rizza foi condenado a uma colônia penal. Ele ia ter muito tempo para refletir enquanto trabalhava ao lado de alienígenas das mais variadas espécies. Seus seguidores foram devolvidos ao planeta com uma nova visão sobre o lugar de seu planeta no Império, mas sem seu dinheiro, as contas foram confiscadas e o dinheiro ia ser usado na construção da base imperial na superfície do Planeta. Baley teve a carreira destruída por ajudar o Império, mas Thrawn deu um jeito junto ao Coronel Yularen de transforma-lo em um agente da ISB alocado no planeta.

Thrawn acompanhou a recuperação de Eli dia a dia. No decimo quinto dia ele foi transferido para o quarto. Thrawn ficou ao lado dele esperando-o acordar.

Eli acordou e olhou para o teto branco um tanto quanto atordoado e confuso. Olhando para o lada ele viu Thrawn sentado em uma cadeira olhando concentrado em seu datapad. Eli fez um barulho com a boca. – “Senhor? “

\- “Há! Tenente Comandante Vanto! Está se sentindo melhor? “

\- “Sim, bem melhor agora Senhor. Posso saber como vim parar aqui? “

Thrawn contou um resumo de tudo que aconteceu enquanto Eli ouvia cada vez mais imressionado.

Depois de um tempo o datapad de Thrawn apitou avisando-o de algum compromisso em sua agenda. Se levantando para sair Thrawn falou. – “Quando se sentir melhor, por favor se apresente ao serviço Tenente Comandante, sua ajuda está fazendo falta. “

Quando Thrawn estava saindo Eli o chamou. – “Senhor. “

\- “Sim?! “

\- “Obrigada por não desistir de mim. “ – Eli sorriu sem graça.

Thrawn sorriu de volta, saindo do quarto murmurando para si mesmo. - “Nunca. “

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about translating, but my English is no big deal. But I tried to leave the best for automatic translation. No abbreviations or slang ...  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I will be posting some drawings related to the story in the link below.
> 
> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


End file.
